Hogwarts Talent Show Spectacular
by DarkPrincessMalfoy
Summary: Dumbledore has finally cracked compleatly. The smartest students are a mess due to the schools hidden romances and breakups, and nobody wants to be in his show. Nine contestans sign up...welcome to the show!
1. Of Signups And Crazy Headmasters

Hogwarts Talent Show

**A/N** Author does not give a fuck about the events of the 6th book. Nothing that happened in said book carries over to my story. YAY!

**Disclaimer** -- I do not own Hogwarts or the people or Draco Malfoy...:sobs  
The songs, I do not own. Each song title is at the bottom.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Of Sign Ups and Crazy Headmasters**

Dumbledore was crazy. It was the only reasonable explanation for why the old coot would do something of this caliber. How he had heard of a muggle talent show was right over the heads of most student. But to then put them through the torture of having one was a much, much different story. It was open, you signed up and you were pretty much in. But even then the students knew that there wouldn't be many applicants. I mean, a talent show. Honestly. What would he think of next?

But by the next day, the signup was up. In fancy letters it stated 'Hogwart's First Annual Talent Show' And then a space to give your name, your talent, and some further details.

The first person to find the signup was a tall blonde with piercing grey eyes. He had been…hiding a secret. And this was the perfect opportunity to make up for the troubles he had caused. And to apologize to her. Hurriedly scribbling 'Draco Malfoy' and 'Singing' into the boxes, he left 'Details' for later. The boy still needed to pick a good song.

Later in the day, another person slipped to the talent show. The girl had perfect, just slightly curly and with barely the hint of frizz it had at one time. Her large chocolate eyes scanned the name already up. Malfoy, her heart dropped. Shaking her head and pulling out a quill, she quickly wrote 'Hermione Granger' and 'Singing' underneath, writing 'Muggle song – no backup needed' underneath. Then, the girl turned and headed off to catch up with her friends.

Someone had been watching Hermione sign up, and this just gave her the confidence boost that she needed. Glancing around nervously, the short redhead ran over to the list, quill in hand and ready. Malfoy…singing, Hermione, singing. She read. Well, at least she wouldn't be alone. Her turquoise eyes found the next line and her quill quickly scribbled 'Ginny Weasly' with a quick 'Singing' beside it. 'Nothing needed' was added under details, obviously nobody wanted to give away their song.

The list was taking shape by lunchtime of that day. At the moment, another was eyeing it, wondering weather to sign up or not. Draco…bookworm…and Ginny. Wow. The Italian brushed dark curled hair from his eyes, and figured he couldn't be much worse then Draco and Granger. Ginny would be hard to follow up, but he had to get his feelings out. Large golden eyes staring dreamily at the handwriting of the girl, he managed to shake it out and write in neat perfect writing 'Blaise Zambini – Singing' before walking off. If anybody saw him, well… that would be the end of his and Draco's reign of terror. Then again, just thinking about performing pretty much did that. Oh well.

Another redhead found the list later that day. Ginny was signing? He had never known, and he had lived with her…her entire life. Wow. Shaking his own red hair away from his face, the boy pulled out his broken and tattered quill and wrote 'Ron Weasly – Rapping'. Laughing slightly, he walked off, bobbing his head in an odd fashion to a muggle rap song that he had listened to a million times.

The next to find the list had literally outrun dozens to make it. They didn't want the list though, they wanted him. Shivering a little, he tussled his already completely messed up hair around his head a little more. Adjusting his glasses so that he could read the list, his heart caught in his throat at the third name. Ginny. He quickly wrote 'Harry Potter – Singing' and dashed away before they found him again.

Before dinner another floated over to the sign up sheet, pink skirt billowing around her legs and blonde hair tossed back as if she had been hit with a wind going extremely fast. Her beautiful blue eyes shined, of course the Ravenclaw didn't give a fuck who saw her, reading the list laughing softly at the others. This one knew all of the 'secrets' of the school. The couples that wanted to stay in the shadows. She knew the breakups, and that gave some of the songs a little extra value. With a flourish, she signed 'Luna Lovegood – Singing' and skipped away.

"Drakie-poo, where are you?" Rang the shrill voice of a certain Slytherin. Storming angrily down the hall, she passed the talent show list. Her eyes caught the first name on the list, and her rage grew. Quickly pulling out a quill, she frowned for a moment. She'd show him….but talents? Hmm…oh! She could sing A/N shudders. Amazingly! Attacking the paper, she wrote 'Pansy Parkinson – Singing – Drakie! I'm looking for you!' She added the last under details, then walked off to find her…Drakie-poo.

------------------------------------------------------------  
**Three Days Later**  
------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was once again in the Great Hall for a loud lunch. Three loud claps rung through the room, silencing everyone down to barely a whisper. "Student of Hogwarts!" Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. "The talent show signup is officiall closed! The line-up has been made, the master's of ceremony have been picked. Our wonderful spectacular show will be held in one week tomorrow, here in the great hall, beginning at six o'clock PM. After our show, we will be having dinner. It is mandatory that you attend. Ah, yes right. Here to host our talent show, are none other the Fred and George Weasly!" The hall erupted into cheers as the two pranksters entered the room, bowing low as they reached the front. "Hogwarts…" Said Fred. "WE LOVE YOU!" Shouted George. "Be sure to visit-" "Our joke shop in-" "Diagon Alley for-" "All of your pranking needs!" They finished, bowed, and made their way to sit at the teachers table, Ron head in hands. Ginny just cheered along with everyone else.

All of the contestants made their way to bed early that night, practicing their routines and thinking of the perfect outfit.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – So. How do you like it? I'm trying not to make it cliché and short and everything. I just had to do it. Now. Most of the songs have been fully picked and such, but Draco is just SO HARD. Now, you don't know the full story, and I'm not going to tell you. But these are my three choices…what do you guys think of them?

Every Other Time – LFO  
Almost Perfect – Ingram Hill  
Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney

I just can't choose! Alright. He's not going to be the first performer, haha. No. Okay. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.

Review and read some of my other stuff!

DarkPrincessMalfoy a.k.a. Mehgie (yes it is supposed to be 'Mehgie') or Eggie.


	2. Of Open Jaws And Luna

Hogwarts Talent Show Spectacular

**Disclaimer **- I don't own em and I don't own the songs. Happy?

------------------------------------------------------------  
**Of Open Jaws and Luna  
**------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally here. Talent show day had arrived, and almost all of the participants were nowhere near ready. Everyone had been pouring into the great hall, except the nine kids ready to embarrass themselves in front of the entire Hogwarts population. They stood just off to the side of the makeshift stage where they could see the act going on perfectly Dumbledore had conjured, looking out at the rows of seats that rose up like bleachers, blinding lights keeping them from seeing anything at all.

Once every child and professor, and of course the trusty headmaster was seated, Fred and George flew onto the stage. Well, more like an electric slide left. But they certainly caught everyone's attention. Holding muggle microphones and making more then one second and third year swoon in their seats and faint into their friends arms. "Hello Hogwarts!" Fred shoted once again, voice echoing. "And welcome to the first ever annual Hogwarts Spectacular!" Added George. "We have nine acts, certainly going to be stunning. There will be, of course, a brief intermission between act four and act five, where washrooms will be available…maybe." "Please turn off all crystal balls, wands, and any type of fancy muggle device you may have that would outshine our performers." Some laughed, most laughed. Barely any of them got the joke. "Now. Our first act of the night is a girl considered to be a little, loony at times." "But that doesn't make her any less amazing." "Ladies and gents, may we proudly present to you, Luna Lovegood!" The hall hesitated then erupted into cheers, Fred and George pulled another electric slide right, and Luna walked on.

Many boys in the audience felt their jaws drop. Though Luna was Luna, she certainly looked different. Her hair was brushed and just slightly curled, falling beautifully around those shimmering ocean eyes. Wearing a flow-y black and white flowered skirt and a black top that fell around her petite form, accentuating the curves she did have, and moving even the slightest bit every time she did.

Holding a microphone she had gotten from Fred and George, she scanned the crowd, and then the music started.

Luna's voice floated into the crowd, stunning them, capturing them in her essence.

"_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly _

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(be strong)  
You'll break it  
(hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall"

Luna finished, and everything was perfectly silent as she looked out into the audience. The stunned students flew back to reality and cheers erupted as she bowed and then made her way off, whistles and shouts and clapping filling the air. It died down as Fred and George made another stunning entrance, bounding onto the stage, cheers for Luna still occasionally breaking the silence.

Offstage, Luna was congratulated by everyone except a scything Pansy and a tomatoe red, still stunned, Ron. She walked over and flashed him a knee-wobbling smile, though looked to be back in space again. "Hello, Ronald." She chimmered A/n I made that word up xD Like, chimed and shimmered.. Ron just stood in shock, gulping a few times. "Luna…you were bloody amazing."

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – How did you like my first talent chapter? That's 'Young Girl (Don't Cry)' By Christina Aguilera, if you didn't know.

Still don't know about Draco! Ahh!

DarkPrincessMalfoy a.k.a. Mehgie-Eggie.


	3. Of Screeching Banshee's

**Hogwarts Talent Show Spectacular**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Of Screeching Banshee's  
**------------------------------------------------------------

After the last performance, everyone was in high anticipation of what the second would bring. Their anticipation was thrown to the ground, and stepped on with one of the stilettos that the girl was wearing. But before they even knew who it was, Fred and George, who had bounded onto the stage moments before, were ready to introduce the girl.

"Wow Luna." Fred mused.

"We certainly didn't expect chops like that-"

"To come from a girl like you! But…"

"Our next performer will be sure to…uhh…"

"Well. She'll do something."

"Singing as well, may we present,"

"Wait, she has a dedication!"

"She would like to dedicate this to her -cough-"

-choke--laugh--sputter-

The audience wascertainly prettyinterested now in just whothe preformerwas and what was making the two Weasly's brust out into laugher.

"We'll let her do this."

"Madame's and Monsouiers"

"May we proudly present to you…"

"Miss laugh Pansy Parkinson!" The two left the stage, still holding back laughter as Pansy gave them a death glare before walking on.

Pansy was not half as stunning as Luna was. Wearing high black stilettos and a much too tight green dress, she looked absolutely horrific. The dress consumed her, squeezing and showing off every flaw and flub of her body, making more then one man cringe and shudder in disgust.

"This is dedicated to the love of my life…my Drakie-poo!" She said, before clearing her throat unattractively and clapping a few times to start the music.

"Uh, uh  
Ooh baby  
Huh  
Dolls

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you

And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me

Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha (haah aah)  
Don't cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love it just ain't enough  
To leave a happy home (oh, oh)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair, yeah)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share (oh, oh)

Huuu...  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me (oh)  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me)  
Don't cha - don't cha baby  
Don't cha - alright, sing  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw)  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills)  
Don't cha (haah aah)  
Don't cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun and I'm fine  
I ain't lying

Look at me (shh!)  
You ain't blind  
I know I'm on your mind  
And I know we'll have a good time

I'm your friend  
I'm fun and I'm fine  
I ain't lying  
Look at me (shh!)

You ain't blind  
See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand, heeey)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you

If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, oh, friend your secret is  
Safe with me (shh!)  
(Hot!)

Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me (oh)  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me)  
Don't cha - don't cha baby  
Don't cha - alright, sing  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw)  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills)  
Don't cha (haah aah)  
Don't cha"

Pansy threw in a few hip shakes and awful dance moves to accompany her awful voice nails on a chalkboard but worse, before curtesying and walking off, leaving yet another stunned, and shocked audience (though in quite the opposite effects that Luna had left them in). The applause started slowly, and continued slowly and halfheartedly, only loud from the teachers table. The teachers who couldn't give a damn Snape were sitting there, hands over his ears.

"Is it done yet?" He murmered to McGonagall.

"Yes, Servus. It's over." She said, with a half glare, then a smile as she turned back to the stage.

------------------------------------------

A/N – I have another Pussycat Dolls song, even though I really can't stand their guts. It just…fits best. So, that was 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls. I hate Pansy, oh, you didn't notice? Fat bitchy cow…

DarkPrincessMalfoy

Mehgie-Eggie


	4. Of Redheads and Hahaha’s

**Hogwarts Talent Show Spectacular**

------------------------------------------

**Of Redheads and Hahaha's**

------------------------------------------

Both Luna and Pansy were back in the Great Hall, Luna sitting with friends and being admired, and Pansy…well… The girl was pissed, I can tell you that. People had laughed, pointed, not one single person had said anything at all. Damn Lovegood…showoff bitch.

Fred and George had simply walked on, more applause for them being back then Pansy had gotten after her...terrible preformance.

"Well done…Pansy." Fred lied.

"Don't quit your day job, love."

"Our next performance…"

"Is by somebody Fred and I both know very, very well."

"From the mess in her bedroom…"

"To the sloppy way she eats her eggs."

"So. Clap or we'll get you!"

"Witches and Wizards…"

"Ginny Weasly featuring Blaise Zambini!

"Blaise will be performing later in our show as well. Stay tuned!"

The two left the stage, waving their hands in the air as they did so. Ginny entered the stage, wearing short jeans shorts and a black tank top, and looking HOT. Not beautiful, but with her red hair hanging around her face and her darker blue eyes glistening, two of the boys waiting to perform certainly thought so.

Ginny grinned, did a spin, and Blaise entered, wearing baggy jeans and a tight white undershirt tanktop thing. He had his hair in his eyes as he walked over, nodding to her, glad she had asked him to join her. She had just needed a Slytherin for the part, really. It was so obvious to Luna they liked eachother. Not to them though…

"-Blaise-  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the... BEEP!  
You got a real big heart, but I'm lookin' at ya... BEEP!  
You got a real big brains, but I'm lookin' at ya... BEEP!  
Girl it ain't no pain in me lookin' at ya... BEEP!

-Ginny-  
I don't give a... BEEP!  
Keep lookin' at my... BEEP!  
'Cos it don't mean a thing if you lookin' at my... BEEP!  
Hah, I'ma do my thing, while you playin' with ya... BEEP!  
Hahahahahaha

Every boy's the same, since up in the seventh grade  
They've been tryin' to get with me, tryin' to (hahaha hahaha)  
They always got a plan, to be my one and only man  
Wanna hold me with their hands, wanna (hahaha hahaha)

I keep turnin' them down, but they always come around  
Askin' me to go around, that's not the way it's goin' down  
'Cos they only want, only want my (hahaha hahaha)  
Only want what they want, but (nahaha nahaha)

-Blaise-  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the... BEEP!  
You got a real big heart, but I'm lookin' at ya... BEEP!  
You got a real big brains, but I'm lookin' at ya... BEEP!  
Girl it ain't no pain in me lookin' at ya... BEEP!

-Ginny-  
I don't give a... BEEP!  
Keep lookin' at my... BEEP!  
'Cos it don't mean a thing if you lookin' at my... BEEP!  
Hah, I'ma do my thing, while you playin' with ya... BEEP!  
Hahahahahaha

Do you know that "no" don't mean "yes", means "no"?  
So just hold up, wait a minute, let me put my two cents in, and one!  
Just be patient, don't be rushin' like ya anxioushin', and two  
You're just too aggressive, tryin' to get your (ah...)

Do you know that I know?  
And I don't wanna go there  
They only want, only want my (hahaha hahaha)  
Only want what they want, but (nahaha nahaha)

-Blaise-  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the... BEEP!  
You got a real big heart, but I'm lookin' at ya... BEEP!  
You got a real big brains, but I'm lookin' at ya... BEEP!  
Girl it ain't no pain in me lookin' at ya... BEEP!

-Ginny-  
I don't give a... BEEP!  
Keep lookin' at my... BEEP!  
'Cos it don't mean a thing if you lookin' at my... BEEP!  
Hah, I'ma do my thing, while you playin' with ya... BEEP!  
Hahahahahaha

Ooh, you got it bad, I can tell  
You want it bad, but don't yell  
But what you got from me is somethin' I  
Somethin' I don't need  
(Hey)

-Blaise-  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the... BEEP!  
You got a real big heart, but I'm lookin' at ya... BEEP!  
You got a real big brains, but I'm lookin' at ya... BEEP!  
Girl it ain't no pain in me lookin' at ya... BEEP!

-Ginny-  
I don't give a... BEEP!  
Keep lookin' at my... BEEP!  
'Cos it don't mean a thing if you lookin' at my... BEEP!  
Hah, I'ma do my thing, while you playin' with ya... BEEP!  
Hahahahahaha

-Blaise-  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the... BEEP!  
You got a real big heart, but I'm lookin' at ya... BEEP!  
You got a real big brains, but I'm lookin' at ya... BEEP!  
Girl it ain't no pain in me lookin' at ya... BEEP!

-Ginny-  
I don't give a... BEEP!  
Keep lookin' at my... BEEP!  
'Cos it don't mean a thing if you lookin' at my... BEEP!  
Hah, I'ma do my thing, while you playin' with ya... BEEP!  
Hahahahahah!

Beep!"

They finished, and Ginny did little jazz hands thing, Blaise a 'gangsta' word peace-out. Everybody erupted into cheers right away, a few boys had slipped out to fix some little…problems. Somebody started a chant, which involved many hot sweaty boys shouting "Gin-ny! Gin-ny!" While pumping their fists in the air. She threw her arms in the air, linked arms with Blaise, and pulled him off the stage.

"Wow." A surprised Dean Thomas whispered to where he thought Seamus was sitting. "That was-" He turned his head. "Seamus? Where did you go?" He demanded.

------------------------------------------

A/N- That's my other Pussycat Dolls song. I…love Beep. It's so…catchy. And just…ugh. Shoot me, please?

'Beep' by The Pussycat Dolls

DarkPrincessMalfoy

Mehgie-Eggo

P.S. My first story ever to get above 3 chapters! WH()()T! Okay. I'm going to write the 5th. Review PLEASE. xD


	5. Of Losing Control

**Hogwarts Talent Show Spectacular**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Of Losing Control**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George re-entered the stage, both randomly going 'Beep' into their mics. "Any boy does that too ya, Gin, we'll take care of the bastard." Fred said into the microphone as the stream of boys who had left during the performance came back into the great hall. Seamus was one of them.

"Man, where were you?" Dean said with a frown.

"Heh…" Was all the Irish boy responded.

"Now…" George started, looking at the list in his hand, then laughing again. Fred took the list.

"The next performance is also someone close to us…"

"Though, his room is a bigger mess-"

"And he's a bigger slob!"

"Signours et Signorita's…"

"Ron Weasly!"

Fred and George left the stage as Ron entered. He was wearing an outfit similar to Blaise's. Pants that fell under his butt, showing off red polka dotted boxers, making more then a few cringe in disgust, and a few shout "Pull up your pants!". He was also wearing an extremely tight white tee-shirt, with 'bling'. Yes, 'bling'. Large chains with huge pendants. One, a flashing R. Another a flashing W. A large $ sign and some dog tags. Ron looked completely ridiculous, with mic in hand. "Yo." He said into it, pulling out a few more laughs until the hall was silent.

Then the music started, and Ron began. The words were different then what everyone expected, but certainly capturing.

"Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity

To seize everything you ever wanted, one moment

Would you capture it, or just let it slip? Yo

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy

There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti

He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready

To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'

What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud

He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out

He's chokin' how, everybody's jokin' now

The clock's run out, time's up, over, BLOW!

Snap back to reality, oh, there goes gravity

Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad

But he won't give up that easy, no, he won't have it

He knows his whole back's to these ropes

It don't matter, he's dope

He knows that, but he's broke, he's so stagnant that he knows

When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's

Back to the lab again, yo, this whole rhapsody

He better go capture this moment and hope it don't colapse on him

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime

The soul's escaping through this hole that is gaping

This world is mine for the taking, make me king

As we move toward a, new world order

A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post-mortar

It only grows harder, only grows hotter

He blows us all over, these hoes is all on him

Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter

Lonely roads, god only knows he's grown farther from home

He's no father, he goes home and barely knows his own daughter

But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water

These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product

They moved on to the next schmoe who flows

He nose dove and sold nada

So the soap opera is told and unfolds, I suppose it's old partner

But the beat goes on da da dum da dum da da

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage

Tear this mothafuckin' roof off like 2 dogs caged

I was playin' in the beginnin, the mood all changed

I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage

But I kept rhymin', stepped writin' the next cypher

Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper

All the pain inside amplified by the fact

That I can't get by with my nine to five

And I can't provide the right type of life for my family

Cuz man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers

And there's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer

This is my life, and these times are so hard

And it's getting even harder tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus

Teetertotter caught up between bein a father and a prima donna

Baby mama drama screamin on and too much for me to wanna

Stay in one spot, another day of monotony

Has gotten me to the point I'm like a snail

I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot

Success is my only mothafuckin' option, failure's not

Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go

I cannot grow old in Salem's lot

So here I go with my shot, feet fail me not

This may be the only opportunity that I got

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime

You can do anything you set your mind to, man"

It was certainly a startling performance. The crowd erupted as Ron threw his hand in the air, pulling a break dance spin thing. Though Ron's hands were a little sweaty, and he felt like he was going to barf, he kept his cool and walked off.

"Did you see that?" Whispered Patil to Parvati.

"Yeah. Ron just…wow. He was good!" She whispered back.

"I know. But Harry's so much better."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – So. Whatdaya think? The intermission is going to be a separate chapter. Oh. And sorry I didn't fix te spacing and crap. I couldn't be bothered. So I'm thinking this'll come out with twelve chapters.

Intro

4 performances

Intermission

4 performances

Prologue

So. Yeah. That was 'Lose Yourself' by Eminem.

Hehe.

DarkPrincessMalfoy

Mehgie-eggie


	6. Of Breaks And Fights

**Hogwarts Talent Show Spectacular**

**---------------------------------------------------  
****Of Breaks and Fights  
-------------------------------------------------------------**

Fred and George came back on.

"Stunning performance…"

"Don't barf on the floor!"

"Too late."

"Now, time for-"

"The intermission! Ten minutes to go do-"

"Whatever the hell you want!"

"So go. You better be back!"

Kids filed out of the Great Hall or just over to talk to their friends. Meanwhile, the drama was raging with the last four performers, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, and Draco.

-Offstage-

"I can't believe that /you/ are here!" Hermione sneered at Draco.  
"What, after all of what we went through, you still don't think I can sing?" Retorted Draco. Hermione knew that he could sing. God she knew. His voice reminded her every night. Damn Head Boy and Head Girl having to share a common room. It was NO FAIR. From the months that they had been together for…during the breakup…all she heard through the wall was a guitar and his voice. For the talent show, he hadn't sung anywhere near her. She had no clue what Draco might be doing.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked her, in a voice completely void of venom. Hermione was there to tell him she still had feelings for him. He had broken up with her…well, no. She thought she saw him with Parkinson. Thought was the key word there. It hadn't been him, he would never cheat on her. But Hermione refused to believe that.

Harry and Blaise were also stirring up their own troubles.

"Why did you perform with her?" Harry demanded of Blaise. The Italian simpily shrugged.

"She asked me. Besides, what's it to you, Potter? It's not like she's your girlfriend anymore." Blaise said smoothly, calmly, despite the look of pure hatred in Harry's eyes.

"Well she's certainly not yours!" Harry retorted. Oh, how stupid Harry was. It was almost funny. But not quite. Harry realized just how much he loved Ginny after he broke up with her.

Blaise scoffed at him. "Sure. You go ahead and think whatever you want to think, Potter. I'll see ya around." Then, Blaise wandered off to change.

-In The Audience-

The talent show was going well. The Great Hall was three quarters full of chatting students…and professors.

"So Minerva." Snape began.

"Yes Servus?" She answered, turning to the teacher.

"Well. I was wondering…"

"Yes?" McGonagall said excitedly.

"How about-"

"Yes..?"

"How do you like the talent show so far?"

This earned a sigh from professor McGonagall. Snape was such a chicken.

"It's fine, Servus. Lovegood has been the best so far, I must say."

"Oh, she was quite good. Weasly wasn't half bad either – though I can't believe I'm saying it out loud."

------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. – Just a short chapter that brings out the relationships in the story. Hehe. Hope you like it so far!

DarkPrincessMalfoy

Mehgie-Eggie


	7. Of Trips and Falling…In Love That Is

Hogwarts Talent Show Spectacular

Of Trips and Falling…In Love That Is

A/N – Well. Since so many of you wanted it, coughfourcough Draco's song will be Beautiful Soul, unless I get more wanting one of the others. He's probably going to be the last talent. Haha, sorry guys!

As soon as the Great Hall was refilled with students, everyone's two favourite MC's entered. Fred and George, who else? McGonagall and Snape? I don't think so. They came tripping over their shoes, tripping over each other.

"Ello ello ello"

"Again."

"Shut up."

"Hahahaha, funny, not."

"Shut up."

"Boys! Stop with the shut ups!" Came McGonagall's voice from the audience, wand to her throat to intensify it even more.

"Eheh..heh…sorry…." Fred muttered.

"Now. We told you he was coming back…"

"He preformed with our sister-"

"And by the way, you're still in our hit list book for that."

"Now, what were we saying?"

"Right, introducing the man."

"Everybody-"

"Wait, no funny languages?"

"Fine… Damen und Herren"

"What language is that?"

"German – before you say anything, shut up."

"Fine. Blaise Zambini, singing!"

The boys walked off, hitting each other a couple of times and tripping purposely, and quite noticeably.

Blaise entered the stage for the second time that night. He was in a better outfit then the 'gangsta' one he had been wearing before. This time, he was nicely fitting jeans, still showing off his sexy body without being awfully tight. On his upper half was a green sweater, a sexy one. The ridgey ones, that have a V-neck where you could see the white underneath. Walking into the middle of the stage, he did a little hand thing, flicking it into the air and nodding his head. The music began, and his eyes traveled up, catching her in the crowd of hundreds. God he loved her hair.

"Some say love is just for sinners

I believe it is not true

Cause when I was finished sinning

Love came down and showed me you

And you told me how to get there

So I planned my escape

I ran through the garden

But I tripped on the gate

I tripped on the gate

What are you doing to me

I'm so into you

Isn't it easy to see…

I'm falling for you

Yeah you

Yeah yeah you

The world is gently falling

And the truth becomes untold

The people we created turn their sorry face from you

I'll hold you in the dark times

And when things don't go my way

I'll embrace you in the sun and

Fall in love again today

Yeah-ay

Fall in love again today

What are you doing to me

I'm so into you

Isn't it easy to see…

I'm falling for you

Yeah you

You yeah you"

By the time Blaise had finished, he had walked into the rows of benches. She was in the third. He had taken her hand and pulled her to stand with him. His lips met hers as the last note ended. It was like nobody else was in the room, nowhere near them. As the applause dragged on, he broke away from her and went back to the stage. Ginny fell into her seat. He had confessed his love for her in front of the school. Sure, she'd gotten a little "You too" when she told him she loved him in private, but this. This was amazing.

A/N – Trip by Hedly. (That's the version I have on my computer. I had to rewrite it because the lyrics I got off the internet were so…weird. X.x)

How do you like it? Guess what? Harry's next! I want to finish this story by Saturday (tomorrow- well, today because it's 1:14 AM here) because I'm going away Sunday. Hehe.

DarkPrincessMalfoy

MehgieEggs


	8. Of Confidence and Scarface

**Hogwarts Talent Show Spectacular**

**Of Confidence and Scarface**

**A/N** -- Wow you guys! I finally got around to writing chappie 8! Dontcha love me? Ehehe. Sorry bout the spelling mistakes and crap…I don't have a beta. If any of you know where I could get a good one…hell, tell me! Tell me before you read this. I mean it!  
OMG E.S.M.! 3 Madd luff. So glad you read it! I miss ya guys already. sniffles And no. I really, really, REALLY do not like Ron. Ah well.  
I should put the hot Canadian into one of my stories, eh? Ahaha. Well. Talk ta ya!  
And I luff all you other reviewers too. kisses

**P.S.** – It His song was going to be 'Can't Keep My Eyes Off You' But I'm changing it to…well, you'll just have to see. Sorry, I love this song and it just…fit better. DD

**Big Mistakes** -- I spelled it 'Blaise Zambini' I'm so sorry to all of you. His name is correctly spelled 'Blaise Zamini' – I just can't seem to register that in my brain. Also, it's 'Weasley' – I don't like it spelled with the second E. So so so so so so sorry. I corrected my mistakes though, so you won't hate me for 'em…will you?

**Dedications** -- My camp pals. Because I miss ya'll so much. –Eww, did I just say ya'll?- And all my other reviewers, for all of my stories.

"Wow." It was Fred. Of /course/ it was Fred. Remember? Their the MC'S. They had pretty much walked on normally this time, though both eyes were wide open, staring at each other and the audience.

"We're still after ya man-"

"But no denying that was talent-"

"But why'd it have to be our sister, huh?"

"Oh well. The next performer…"

"Is a good friend of our family's."

"Always fun to shove his face into his brekkie when he doses off at the table."

"Though, most of you wouldn't dare…"

"Considering he's, well, you know/him/."

"Let's cut the chase and get to our next act, hmm?"

"None other then the Golden Boy himself…"

"Boy-who-lived…"

"Four-eyed scarface…"

"HEY!" Came Harry's shouts from off stage.

"Sorry mate."

"Anyways. Harry Potter – and, doing just what everyone else has been doing this entire Hogwarts Idol…er…"

"He's singing. Give it up!"

The two…comedians… walked off with their fingers in their ears to block off the deafening roar of the crowd as Harry walked on.

Pansy was fuming. Just because he was Harry Potter, everybody loved him.

Blaise and Ginny were sitting together, hand in hand, wondering what Harry was going to do.

Luna was off in her own little world, though, she was sitting next to Ron and he had been trying to make a move on her for…quite a while now. It was rather funny, really.

Harry's confidence had faltered after listening to Blaise, but he couldn't give up now. He walked onto the stage. He wasn't wearing the most flattering outfit, but it was nice. Wearing black trousers, with an un-tucked white button-up shirt that had pastel kind of pinstripes on it. Quite a few girls loved it, including Patil Padma. She was just about dying in the stands.

Holding the microphone, he found her in the crowd and sighed a little. "This song…" He began, just introducing it.  
"Is for the girl I love. Though, I don't know why I'm bothering with it. She's with another and she's happy. I'm sorry I dumped you, I shouldn't've, I didn't know what I had. So…this is for you, Ginny Weasley. This is for you."

"_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
A thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will_

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echo's in every room  
I would_

_That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do, to get through to you_

_Yeah I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will_"

Harry nodded at the audience, who was already cheering for him. Well, most of them anyways.

Pansy was still fuming. "Fucking boy-who-lived…"

Ginny was staring, mouth slightly open, Blaise trying to bring her back to life by poking her arm and going "Gin?".

Ron had given up hitting on Luna though. Maybe it was because they were snogging and he couldn't talk, not nearlylong enough to use a corny pickup line. Luna figured it would shut him up...and it had.

McGonagall was angry with Snape, who had asked if she'd like to go out…to buy some new potions ingredients with him.

And Hermione was still avoiding Draco at all costs. Oh well, what cha gonna do?

So, Harry left the stage, with one final bow and a last glance to Ginny, who was talking to Blaise now. He sighed. He had lost her forever.

"Blaise…you can't be serious. Love – I'd never leave you for him!"

"How do I know?"

"You have to trust me, Blaise! Or can you not do that either?"

"What do you mean, either?"

"I mean, you wouldn't say you loved me, only in front of everyone. You won't trust me, but next thing I know you'll be shouting it out to the whole castle!"

"I wanted it to be special, Gin!"

"I don't give a fuck about special!" Ginny was getting louder now.

"But look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't like my performance."

She was silent. No, she couldn't do that. Ginny could never lie to him, not to those eyes.

"No…but I can look you in the eyes and tell you this…" Ginny turned to face him, staring into his large amber eyes. "I love you, with all my heart and soul. I could never, ever leave you, especially for an ex-boyfriend who dumped me because he didn't have 'those feelings' for me, and then he says he loves me."

A smile broke out over Blaise's face. "Good." And his lips met hers in a heart stopping kiss.

**A/N** – Sorry about the Ginny x Blaise bit there. I needed to put it in. Ehehe. I think this is my longest chapter yet!

'For You I Will (Confidence)' – Teddy Geiger

I LOVE THAT SONG.

Brekkie is breakfast in like…Austrailian. To funny to resist putting in!

3 Darkprincessmalfoy.  
A.K.A. Mehgie-Eggo


End file.
